1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to door holders and more specifically it relates to an improved door security device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous door holders have been provided in prior art that are adapted to keep doors in closed positions and prevent the doors from being opened by unauthorized individuals. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.